


Worship him with Kisses

by dreamerbydawn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drabble, I don't know what I'm tagging, Just the dare really, Kissing, M/M, Really gentle kissing, Truth or Dare, [Spring break draft clean up], first kiss in front of the family?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerbydawn/pseuds/dreamerbydawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Vee dares Ian to kiss Mickey during the game, the couple's first public kiss is nothing like what their company expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship him with Kisses

“Kiss Mickey” 

It was a regular weekend at the Gallagher house, the usual group gathered in the living room, complaining of how boring their lives were if all of them were stuck at home on a Saturday night.

Trying to make it more interesting of course, had turned into a game of truth or dare and Vee had just had her turn with Ian. 

“Fuck off” Mickey responded promptly.

“Yeah Vee, we don’t need to see that shit” Lip agreed, for once on the same side as the south side thug dating their brother. 

“We see you eating faces all the damn time” Kev pointed out, firmly supporting his wife on this one. 

“Only because I don’t have a choice. Seriously, they’re my brothers” Fiona complained, trying to not add more baggage to the memory box that she shoved all of the accidental walk in’s of her brothers having sex or masturbating, to never be opened again. 

“Uh - uh. Kiss Mickey” Veronica insisted. 

Fiona glanced over at Ian, who seemed to be considering it while Mickey sat next to him, thumb rubbing his lower lip and eyes set on her brother. The redhead nods after a moment, deposits his beer to the floor and stands up. 

She isn’t the only one who quirks her brow at the movement, having expected him to simply reach forward and press their lips together. Mickey fidgets even as Ian moves to put himself in front of his boyfriend. 

Ian nudges at Mickey’s legs, making him shift so they were parted enough for him to stand between them and Mickey looks to be tracking every movement.

Fiona watches the blue eyes still intent on Ian when her brother reaches out a hand, fingers disappearing into dark hair and carding through gently. 

His hand slips to the back of Mickey’s head, cradling it before going lower and settling right at the nape of his neck. Ian’s eyes are on Mickey’s as well, the older boy tilting upward to keep the gaze locked. 

There’s a slightest hint of a smirk on her brother’s lips before he abruptly drops to his knees, pulling Mickey lower so they were once again on the same level. Ian’s free hand settles on his partners knee, rubbing lightly up and down his thigh, even as he leans forward to press their foreheads together. 

Their lips part almost at the same time and the hold Ian has on the back of Mickey’s head tightens, their breaths slowly falling into sync. After a few seconds, Ian tilts ever so lightly to brush their noses together. 

Fiona watches stunned, Ian just resting like that, seemingly waiting for something. The hand on Mickey’s thigh has stopped moving, just his thumb still kneading the flesh under it, now moving in light circles. 

Finally, Mickey’s hands come up, one resting on the side of Ian’s neck and the other on his opposite cheek and she sees her brother’s smile widen as he tilts that last fraction of an inch to press their lips together. 

Their lips move slowly against each other, the familiarity showing through. And really Fiona shouldn’t stare, she should ask them to cut it out but she doesn’t. She can’t really, no one in the room can. 

Because they’ve never seen this anything like this and certainly never had it. 

Ian’s other hand finally moves of the thigh it was resting on, also going to the back of Mickey’s neck and pulling him in even closer. She can see Mickey’s teeth press against Ian’s lower lip and the way his tongue instantly flicks out to soothe the bite. 

She watches it trace the shape of Ian’s lips before drawing back, Ian’s tongue immediately chasing after only to get eagerly sucked in. And it’s there, in every movement they make, as clear as when the words are shouted off rooftops, the pressed in ‘ I love you’ against each other’s lips.

When they finally draw back for air, mouths half a centimeter apart, the smile is small on both faces but happier somehow, their breath still brushing the other’s lips and nothing else registering. The world around them had long disappeared anyway. 

“Holy Fuck” Kev finally breaks the silence. 

“Damn boys, I said Kiss Mickey, not worship him” Vee adds. 

“Same fucking thing” Ian grins, still not moving away from his lover. 

“You wanna shut the fuck up now?” Mickey asks, his hands now going lower to shove Ian at the chest. 

And Fiona sees how Ian just lets him, falling back without protest, out of Mickey’s space. And she sees how Mickey’s eyes lingers on Ian’s lips for a second before switching up to his eyes. 

“My turn, Truth or Dare Mick” Ian asks, holding the gaze no problem. 

“Dare” Mickey smirks, somehow seeming to know what Ian had in mind. 

“Get me the fuck to bed right now” Ian dares him, Mickey’s bark of laughter ringing loudly through the room.


End file.
